


If We Make It Through December

by rosemoiselle



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Mentioned Hueningkai, One Shot, Organ Transplantation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemoiselle/pseuds/rosemoiselle
Summary: Soobin got a new heart, and he gotta teach it to beat for the same exact reason his old one had been beating.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	If We Make It Through December

"Binnie!"

Soobin melihat Yeonjun yang berlari ke arahnya dari kejauhan dengan senyum merekah lebar di wajahnya. Tak dapat Soobin tahan, ia pun tersenyum melihat pemuda itu. Kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya menyambut Yeonjun yang menubruk dirinya dan memeluk pemuda itu erat.

"Aku udah denger dari Bunda." Yeonjun menarik badannya sedikit untuk menatap Soobin. " _Baby_ , kamu kan bisa ajak aku untuk konsultasi hari ini."

"Kakak lagi _meeting_ penting. Aku gak ingin ganggu."

" _No_. Hilangkan pikiran kayak gitu dari otak kamu, Binie. Kamu gak ganggu, Kakak akan langsung minta jadwalnya diatur ulang supaya Kakak bisa nemenin kamu." Yeonjun mengangkat tangannya untuk diletakkan di tengkuk Soobin sebelum mengusapnya lembut. " _I will drop literally everything for you_."

Soobin tertawa, menunduk untuk mengecup sekilas bibir Yeonjun. "Karena itu aku gak mau bilang sama Kakak."

Yeonjun mengerutkan hidung tidak suka mendengar jawaban Soobin, membuat Soobin tergelak. Yeonjun kemudian mendengus seraya melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk berdiri di sebelah Soobin dengan lengan setia melingkar di pinggul yang lebih muda. Mereka pun mulai berjalan beriringan menuju mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Jadi gimana hasilnya? Udah ditentukan tanggalnya?"

Soobin mendengung. "Hasil tesnya cocok. Untuk tanggalnya masih harus ketemu sama Ayah dan Bunda, juga kapan siapnya aku."

Soobin terdiam sejenak, membuat Yeonjun menoleh untuk memastikan apakah kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. "Binie?"

"Aku ketemu keluarganya Kak." Soobin mendesah. "Meski dia udah dinyatakan kalo hidupnya hanya bergantung dari alat-alat rumah sakit, aku masih gak tega untuk ngebiarin dokter mencabut sumber kehidupannya dan mengambil jantungnya untuk diriku sendiri."

"Sayang."

"Kakak, aku gak mau ngambil kesempatan hidup orang lain untuk bertahan demi diriku sendiri."

"Hey." Yeonjun melangkah cepat ke depan Soobin dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap pemuda itu. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkup kedua pipi Soobin yang kini basah oleh beberapa tetes air mata yang sudah jatuh tanpa disadarinya.

"Kamu gak ngambil hidup siapapun, Binie. Kamu bahkan akan ngasih dia kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama dalam diri kamu. Memberikan jantungnya sebuah kehidupan baru yang belum bisa dia kasih dengan keadaannya yang sekarang."

"Tapi Kakㅡ"

"Kamu gak salah, sayang." Yeonjun menarik Soobin yang mulai tersedu ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung dan belakang kepala pemuda itu mencoba untuk menenangkannya dari segala kekhawatiran. "Dengan dia yang udah mendaftarkan namanya sebagai pendonor ketika sesuatu terjadi sama dia menandakan kalo dia siap untuk berkorban bagi siapapun yang lebih membutuhkan."

Yeonjun masih mendengar Soobin terisak, namun getaran tangis itu sudah mulai mereda dibandingkan beberapa menit yang lalu. "Dia orang keren ya. _And baby_ , kamu lebih keren karena kamu akan jadi orang yang dipilih dia untuk menjaga bagian terpenting yang dia punya selagi dia gak bisa."

Transplantasi itu terlaksana di akhir bulan, tepat dua minggu dari kejadian Soobin menangis di pelukan Yeonjun di tengah pelataran parkir rumah sakit. Kini seorang dokter beserta beberapa orang suster sedang didalam ruang rawat Soobin untuk mengecek keadaan vital pemuda itu sebelum operasi dilangsungkan. Yeonjun beserta kedua orang tuanya dan Soobin duduk menunggu di deretan bangku di depan ruangan. Mama Yeonjun menggeser sedikit duduknya ke arah Yeonjun untuk mengelus lengan putranya itu, berharap bisa membantu menenangkan Yeonjun.

"Ma."

"Ya, sayang?"

"Soobin bakalan baik-baik aja, kan?"

Mama Yeonjun lalu mengelus puncak kepala anaknya itu, sambil tersenyum lembut ketika Yeonjun menoleh padanya. "Soobin butuh kamu banget saat ini. Dia butuh doa dan kepercayaan kamu buat dia. _Be the strong pillar for him now_ , mm?"

Yeonjun menghela napas lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya menatap tulisan _**Operation Room**_ dengan lampu yang menyala di sebelah kanannya. Pelan, namun pasti, Yeonjun mengangguk. Sebuah gerakan kecil namun sarat akan kuatnya sebuah kemauan; meyakinkan mamanya, meyakinkan dirinya.

_Yeonjun akan kuat untuk dirinya. Yeonjun akan kuat untuk Soobin._

Entah sudah berapa lama operasi itu berlangsung, Yeonjun tidak begitu menghitung. Kelegaan segera terpancar ketika lampu tanda operasi berlangsung telah dimatikan dan seorang dokter yang masih mengenakan _scrub_ keluar dan mengangguk takzim disertai sebuah senyuman menenangkan. Yeonjun menghembuskan napas sembari mengucap syukur di setiap helaannya sebelum memeluk Mamanya juga Bunda Soobin yang menghambur ke arahnya, menepuk punggung Yeonjun sambil berucap terimakasih sudah berjuang bersama.

Soobin masih belum sadar setelah kurang lebih dua jam dipindahkan ke ruang PACU untuk dipantau keadaannya sebelum dipindah ke bangsal rawat inap. Yeonjun kini duduk di sebelah yang lebih muda, menggosok tangannya dengan handuk basah hangat seraya mengadu bagaimana perasaannya sambil menunggu Soobin. Ia lalu berdiri untuk membereskan mangkuk air ke kamar mandi sebelum ujung matanya menangkap pergerakan jari panjang Soobin.

"Binie?" Ucapnya setelah meletakkan kembali mangkuk air itu di meja dekat ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Soobin. "Baby, kamu bangun?"

Yeonjun lalu melihat kelopak mata Soobin yang bergerak. Senyum merekah di wajahnya, berusaha tenang menahan gejolak euforia di dadanya. Kelopak itu perlahan terbuka sebentar untuk kembali menutup karena sinar lampu yang begitu terang. Yeonjun mengusap lembut kening Soobin, menyingkirkan anak rambut disana sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat padanya. Yeonjun ingin keluar mengabari Ayah dan Bunda yang tadi izin keluar ke ruang administrasi sebentar, namun ia tak ingin meningalkan Soobin sendirian ketika ia bangun.

Soobin akhirnya membuka mata dengan masih berkedip pelan menyesuaikan dengan ruang terang di sekelilingnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia pun menoleh ke sisinya dan mendapati Yeonjun yang tersenyum penuh haru ke arahnya. Soobin hanya diam menatap kembali iris basah pemuda itu sebelum berbisik pelan; sebuah perkataan yang membuat Yeonjun seketika merasa seperti seluruh darah disedot keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kamu siapa?"

Ingatan itu kembali secepat ia menghilang. Dokter mengatakan hal tersebut termasuk normal meski tak sering terjadi pada pasien transplantasi jantung. Dengan bantuan seluruh keluarga, termasuk Yeonjun sendiri, Soobin mulai memanggil kembali seluruh kepingan ingatan sebelum proses operasi itu berlangsung. 

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu saja, dengan kondisi Soobin yang semakin baik kian harinya. Ia bahkan sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih satu minggu menginap di bangsal rawat. Selama observasi beberapa hari setelah operasi, tidak ada kendala yang berarti sehingga dokter dapat menyatakan bahwa operasi ini berjalan dengan sangat baik. Soobin hanya diberikan beberapa jadwal untuk kontrol ke rumah sakit sambil menghabiskan obat yang diresepkan untuk pemulihan tubuhnya.

Yeonjun berencana menjemput Soobin yang hari ini yang dijadwalkan untuk pulang. Yeonjun dapat melihat Bunda Soobin membantu pemuda itu memasukkan beberapa pasang pakaian ke dalam sebuah tas jinjing besar dari celah pintu kamar. Yeonjun tersenyum sebelum menggeser pintu. Namun belum sempurna pintu tersebut terbuka gerakan tangan Yeonjun terhenti mendengar suara Soobin.

"Bunda. Aku benar udah tinggal lama dengan Kak Yeonjun ya? Apa aku gak bisa pulang sama Bunda aja?"

"Kenapa sayang? Kamu gak kangen dengan apartemen kalian? Yeonjun pasti kangen banget deh pengen menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kamu lagi."

Soobin duduk di ranjang tepat di sebelah tas dimana bundanya sedang memasukkan baju ke dalam. Ia menunduk menatap tangannya yang saling bertautan, memainkan jemarinya sebelum menghela napas. "Gimana mau kangen, aku bahkan gak merasakan apapun di dekat Kakak." Soobin mendongak dan mendapati Bundanya yang menatap Soobin dengan tatapan sendu, seakan ini bukan pertama kali Soobin menceritakan tentang hal ini.

"Bunda, ini semua terasa asing."

Yeonjun mengeratkan pegangannya pada handel pintu, pikirannya seketika kosong.

"Kak Yeonjun terasa asing."

Yeonjun berbalik pergi dan kembali ke kamar yang sama untuk menjemput keduanya sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian dengan alasan terjebak beberapa _meeting_ panjang di kantornya.

"Hey." Sapa Yeonjun pada Soobin yang baru saja masuk ke dapur sambil mengucek matanya. " _Waffle_?"

Soobin mengangguk sebelum duduk di bangku tinggi konter dapur menghadap punggung Yeonjun yang masih sibuk dengan _waffle_ di penggorengan. Ia menghirup aroma sedap menyapa inderanya, dicampur dengan aroma samar kopi yang tampaknya Yeonjun seduh tak lama sebelum Soobin menginjak dapur pagi ini.

Soobin tetap pulang ke apartemen mereka hari itu tanpa keluhan, tanpa protes, seperti yang dilontarkannya pada Bunda sebelum Yeonjun datang menjemput. Soobin tidak tahu apakah hanya perasaannya saja atau Yeonjun memang terasa jauh hari itu. Ia masih berdiri di sebelah Soobin, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Soobin, tentu. Hanya saja ia terus menghindari tatapan Soobin ketika berbicara dengannya.

"Mau kopi gak? Krimnya ada juga nih. Tapi tinggal sedikit." Ucap Yeonjun sambil menyodorkan segelas kecil kopi panas dan beberapa bungkus krim di sebelahnya. "Nanti pulang kantor aku mampir ke store buat beli ya."

"Gak papa Kak, nanti aku aja yang beli."

Yeonjun berpikir sebentar lalu mendengung seraya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Mau kemana hari ini?"

"Konsultasi. Sekalian ke toko buku."

"Oh hari ini? Mau ditemenin?"

Soobin tersenyum, yang kian tulus ketika dilihatnya Yeonjun ikut tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia lalu menggeleng. "Kakak sibuk. Aku bisa kok cuma ke rumah sakit aja."

"Kak." Panggil Soobin setelah menghabiskan setengah _waffle_ di piringnya dan menyeruput pelan kopinya.

"Hmm?"

"Maaf ya."

Yeonjun mendongak, menatap Soobin dengan tatapan bingung. "Kamu gak salah apa-apa. Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Aku gak tau apakah kamu tau tentang ini atau gak. Tapi," Soobin terdiam sejenak, menyusun kata-kata yang ingin diucapnya saat keberanian itu muncul di pagi ini. "maaf karena masih merasa asing tentang kamu. Tentang kita."

Soobin dapat melihat Yeonjun yang menegang sesaat. Soobin mengulurkan tangannya, meraih milik Yeonjun di atas meja. "Ajari aku." Yeonjun berkedip, mengembalikan fokusnya pada Soobin sebelum jatuh pada tangan mereka.

"Ajari aku untuk sayang kamu lagi, Kak."

Kepala Yeonjun mumet. _Meeting_ hari ini menguras tenaganya. Ia _rindu_ Soobin. 

Meski mereka tinggal bersama, semua tidaklah sama. Yeonjun masih sangat menyayangi pemuda itu dengan sepenuh hatinya, rasa itu tidak memudar sedikit pun meski saat ini rasanya ia berjuang sendirian. Yeonjun merasa baik juga tidak baik dalam waktu bersamaan. Di satu sisi ia hanya ingin Soobinnya kembali, di sisi lain ia mengutuk pikirannya itu karena itu berarti Yeonjun lebih memilih Soobin yang terperangkap dalam sakitnya.

Sudah hampir dua bulan semenjak kejadian di pagi itu. Pagi dimana Soobin mengakui dengan gamblang adanya rasa asing berada di antara mereka, pagi dimana Soobin memintanya untuk mengajarinya kembali mencinta. Yeonjun tahu, meski saat ini debaran yang sama tidak dirasakan yang lebih muda padanya bukan berarti Soobin menyerah padanya. Yeonjun bersyukur akan hal itu. Dan Yeonjun akan terus berpegang pada harapan itu.

Namun Yeonjun masihlah manusia biasa. Setiap pelukan, ciuman di pipi, bahkan kecupan singkat di bibir masih terasa kosong meski sudah kerap kali mereka lakukan. Yeonjun masih tidak berani untuk melakukan lebih, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengecup lama bibir Soobin karena ia tidak ingin membuat Soobin semakin tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya. Meski pemuda berlesung pipi itu tidak pernah menolak sentuhan darinya, bukan berarti setiap ketegangan di awal sentuhan dan pelukan itu luput dari perhatian Yeonjun.

Yeonjun akan melangkah dengan kecepatan yang Soobin inginkan. Yeonjun akan mengikuti Soobin. Yeonjun akan bersikap sesuai dengan apa yang membuat Soobin merasa nyaman di sisinya.

Dan untuk saat ini itu cukup baginya.

Yeonjun memijat pelipisnya ketika pintu ruangannya dibuka dan masuklah Taehyun, rekan kerjanya, setelah mengetuk beberapa kali dan mendengar Yeonjun menyuruh masuk. "Kak, lo gapapa?"

"Pusing sedikit aja. Kenapa?"

"Kak Soobin ya?"

Yeonjun tersenyum lemah, lalu mengangkat bahunya tidak menjawab. "Kliennya udah kirim bahan-bahan yang tadi dibahas?"

"Udah. Kak _deadline_ nya diperpanjang sama mereka, lo mending istirahat deh gak papa."

Yeonjun hanya mengulurkan tangan meminta berkas yang kini dibawa Taehyun. Taehyun menurut. "Gue baik kok, cuma pusing sedikit aja. Udah biasa."

Taehyun menarik kursi di depan Yeonjun dan duduk disana, memandang Yeonjun yang kini sedang membolak balik kertas di depannya dengan kening berkerut. "Kak."

"Hmm."

"Gue salah gak sih kalo nanya kabar lo sama Kak Soobin?"

Gerakan tangan Yeonjun terhenti sembari mendongak menatap rekan kerjanya itu. Ia lalu mendengus, tawa kecil keluar dari celah bibirnya lalu menutup berkas di tangannya dan meletakkan di meja. "Tujuan utama lo kayaknya emang bukan berkas ini ya?"

Taehyun hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum. "Gue semalem _video call_ sama Kai dan Kak Gyu. Dia nanyain kabar Kak Soobin."

"Gimana kabar Kai? Berhasil lolos gak di kampus impiannya?"

"Belum ada pengumumannya Kak, lusa kayaknya."

Yeonjun mengangguk. "Soobin kayak biasa kok. Kita biasa. Cuma mungkin dia masih belum bisa senyaman itu sama gue."

"Lo _okay_?"

"Kalo lo tanya ini kemarin-kemarin, disaat gue lagi gak enak mungkin gue bakalan jawab gak _okay_."

"Memangnya kemarin kenapa?"

"Gak papa, gue lagi _insecure_ parah minggu lalu lihat dia ketawa lepas banget sama orang lain waktu jemput di kafetaria rumah sakit."

"Sama siapa?"

"Salah satu perawat disana, Seokjin? Kalo gue gak salah. Dan rasanya dada gue mendadak berdenyut nyeri." Taehyun hendak mengucap sesuatu sebelum dipotong oleh Yeonjun yang ternyata belum selesai berucap. "Karena gue belum pernah lagi liat dia ketawa selepas itu bareng gue."

"Tapi Hyun," Yeonjun menjeda ucapannya selama beberapa detik. "gue udah belajar untuk selalu baik asalkan dia baik. Gue cuma butuh Soobin baik, sehat, dan bahagia. Maka jawaban gue akan selalu baik."

"Kak-"

Yeonjun menggeleng, memahami tabiat Taehyun yang suka memprotes soal Yeonjun yang selalu menomorduakan dirinya demi Soobin. "Taehyun. Gue tau prinsip lo tentang perasaan dan rasionalitas, meski sesayang apapun lo pada Beomgyu juga lo akan tetap rasional. Gue paham. Tapi Hyun, gue bukan lo. Soobin udah terlalu lama jadi prioritas utama dalam hidup gue, dan akan tetap seperti itu. Bahkan kalo misal suatu hari Soobin minta izin untuk pergi karena perasaan itu tetap gak datang, pergi karena gue udah bukan lagi sumber kebahagiaan dia, gue rela, Hyun."

Yeonjun melihat wajah Taehyun semakin mengerut tidak setuju, namun ia hanya terkekeh pelan. "Tapi lo tenang aja, gue masih berusaha. Gue gak akan berhenti berusaha. Soobin udah minta gue untuk bantu dia, dan gue akan ngelakuin apa yang dia minta. Dia masih mau berjuang buat kita, Hyun, _and I am already so fcking grateful for that_."

Taehyun terhenyak di kursinya. Ini kali pertama ia melihat Yeonjun yang begitu bersinar, seakan meredup sepersekian menit hanya untuk kembali bersinar dengan cahaya yang berbeda. Cahaya yang lebih lembut, lebih halus, dan akan bertahan seberapapun kegelapan melingkupinya. Taehyun selalu mengagumi bagaimana Yeonjun dan Soobin memandang satu sama lain dengan pancaran kebahagiaan yang sulit dijelaskan oleh apapun. Namun kali ini Taehyun memahami bahwa pancaran kebahagiaan itu tidak hanya tersusun dari hal yang indah semata. Melainkan terpupuk oleh pengorbanan, kepercayaan, dan perasaan tanpa pamrih yang dimiliki keduanya. Dan Taehyun bersumpah untuk mencintai sepenuh hati apabila takdir telah menetapkan suratan hidupnya.

"Puitis banget sih Kak. Jadi ikutan sakit kepala gue dengernya daripada _meeting_ tadi."

"Hahaha, kan lo duluan yang tanya."

Soobin mondar-mandir di ruang tengah bersama televisi yang menyala dengan volume rendah. Ia sesekali melirik ke arah jam di dinding yang menunjukkan hampir tengah malam namun Yeonjun masih belum pulang. Tidak biasanya Yeonjun tidak mengabarinya sama sekali seperti ini apabila dia ada lembur kerjaan. Lagi pula Yeonjun tidak pernah lembur lebih dari jam sepuluh malam. Soobin ingat, itu adalah kesepakatan mereka sebelum memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Tidak ada lagi _overworking_ , terutama ketika Soobin mengetahui sisi perfeksionis Yeonjun.

Tak dapat Soobin bohongi ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yeonjun. Meski terkadang ia masih merasa terkejut ketika mendapati Yeonjun memeluknya dari belakang atau ketika Yeonjun tiba-tiba meraih tengkuknya untuk sekedar mendaratkan ciuman selamat malam. Kecanggungan itu masih suka Soobin rasakan ketika bersama Yeonjun, namun apabila ia disuruh memilih antara tinggal bersama Yeonjun bersamaan dengan segala kecanggungan yang ada atau pulang ke rumah Ayah dan Bunda yang sudah pasti nyaman untuknya; Soobin yakin ia akan tetap memilih yang pertama.

Perbincangan dengan perawat senior Seokjin minggu kemarin semakin membuat yakin bahwa Soobin ingin berjuang demi hubungannya dengan Yeonjun. Bukan hanya rasa bersalah yang kerap hadir ketika ia menangkap sekelebat rasa kecewa di mata Yeonjun ketika melihatnya sedikit terperanjat meski Yeonjun hanya menyentuh pipinya hangat, namun rasa ingin untuk terus bersama pemuda itu tanpa disadarinya terus tumbuh semakin besar dan tertanam dalam di hatinya. 

<<<

"Gimana sama Yeonjun?"

Soobin berusaha meredakan tawanya mendengar _dad jokes_ Seokjin, dan mulai menyeruput _frappuchino_ nya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin. "Baik Kak. Kita masih berusaha buat kayak dulu."

"Dan?"

"Dan sejauh ini udah lebih baik daripada di hari aku pulang pertama kali ke apartemen."

Seokjin tahu perihal perasaan Soobin yang tiba-tiba menghilang seiring dengan jantungnya yang tergantikan. Sebagai kepala perawat yang diberi tanggung jawab akan jadwal kontrol Soobin sejak sebelum Soobin masih dirawat inap membuatnya menjadi salah satu buku harian berjalan pemuda itu. Setiap kali Soobin berkunjung ke rumah sakit, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berbincang sebentar selagi Seokjin menghabiskan makan siangnya sembari menemani Soobin yang menunggu Yeonjun menjemputnya.

"Bin, mungkin tujuan kalian harus sedikit dibenerin."

"Maksud Kakak?"

"Kenapa harus berusaha kayak dulu? Kenapa gak berusaha menikmati apa yang ada sekarang dan belajar untuk mencintai dia dari awal?"

Soobin terdiam, menunduk menatap jarinya yang saling bertautan di pangkuan sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Seokjin. "Aku ingin Kak Yeonjun ngerasain apa yang selalu dia rasain dari dulu sama aku. Aku juga mau bahagiain dia kayak dulu gimana dia selalu berusaha buat aku bahagia."

_Soobin berbaring menyamping menumpu tubuhnya di satu sisi membelakangi sisi tempat tidur yang akan ditempati Yeonjun. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu kini masih berada di kamar mandi setelah melemburkan diri dan pulang ke rumah lima belas menit sebelum jam menunjuk ke angka sepuluh. Soobin mendengar pintu kamar dibuka dan derap langkah Yeonjun yang semakin dekat, kemudian merasakan kehadiran Yeonjun di belakangnya._

_Tak berapa lama Soobin merasakan Yeonjun beringsut mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Soobin, sebelum merasakan hembusan napas Yeonjun di perpotongan lehernya. Napas Soobin tercekat, kaget karena tidak biasanya Yeonjun seperti ini. Yeonjun mengusakkan hidungnya di leher Soobin sebelum berbisik pelan._

_"Maaf ya, Binnie. Malam ini aja biarin aku egois." Soobin masih diam tidak menjawab; mengira Yeonjun sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namun kemudian Yeonjun kembali berucap halus. "Aku kangen banget sama kamu." Sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Soobin sebelum akhirnya tertidur meninggalkan Soobin dan pikirannya._

"Bin." Seokjin menggeser minumannya, mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Soobin dan menumpukan kedua siku diatas meja. "Yeonjun sayang sama kamu, dan sayangnya tulus. Aku yakin mau gimanapun kamu balas rasa sayangnya dia, Yeonjun akan menerima itu. Kamu hanya perlu bilang sama dia apa yang kamu butuhkan, dan kalian akan berjalan beriringan. Meskipun perasaan kamu sama dia masih stagnan."

"Aku takut ngecewain dia, Kak. Aku," Soobin memejamkan mata, membayangkan ekspresi Yeonjun dengan senyuman maklum sebelum menarik diri dan menahan agar tidak memaksakan kehendaknya memeluk Soobin sepanjang tidurnya di suatu malam. "takut dia nyerah dan ngerasa semua sia-sia."

"Hey, kok pikirannya jadi kemana-mana?" Seokjin tertawa sebentar berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Dengan kamu berpikir kayak gini, bukannya akan semakin membuat Yeonjun bertanya-tanya karena kamu akan semakin buat dia semakin gak yakin untuk ngelakuin apa?"

Soobin menatap Seokjin masygul tanpa jawaban. 

"Kasih tau dia. Dengan kamu cuma bilang minta diajari untuk sayang lagi sama dia gak sepenuhnya ngebantu Yeonjun untuk tau apa yang harus dia lakuin supaya berjuang dan buat kamu merasa nyaman dalam satu waktu. Aku gak begitu kenal Yeonjun, tapi beberapa kali bertemu dengan dia dan ngeliat gimana cara dia mandang kamu, aku tau kalo dia akan jadi orang terakhir yang ninggalin kamu, Soobin."

Soobin tertegun lama, berusaha mencerna ucapan Seokjin dan mempertimbangkan semuanya. Selang beberapa detik Soobin akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku akan coba."

Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum menyemangati.

"Kakak sama Kak Yeonjun mirip ya."

"Apanya?"

" _Dad jokes_ nya. Sebenernya gak lucu tapi entah kenapa menghibur." Seokjin tertawa, membuat Soobin larut dan ikut tertawa bersamanya.

>>>

Soobin meraih ponselnya di atas meja, mengecek kembali pesan singkat yang dikirimnya kepada Yeonjun beberapa saat yang lalu. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari yang lebih tua. Soobin pun menekan tombol dial, hanya untuk kembali kecewa karena ternyata ponsel yang lebih tua mati. Soobin terduduk lemas di sofa dengan kepala terbenam di kedua telapak tangannya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai masuk ke dalam kepalanya dan Yeonjun tidak ada disini bersama Soobin untuk menghentikannya.

Tepat pukul satu dini hari Soobin mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka, membuatnya segera berdiri dari duduknya. Soobin menghentikan langkah dengan mata membelalak melihat Yeonjun dengan kemeja kusut yang dipenuhi bercak merah di depannya. Soobin segera menghambur ke arah Yeonjun memeluk erat pemuda itu, sebelum melepaskan lagi untuk menangkup rahang Yeonjun.

"Kak kamu darimana? Kamu gak papa? Ini kenapa? Ada luka gak?" Mata Soobin dan tangannya yang bergetar menyapu wajah Yeonjun untuk memastikan keadaannya. Yeonjun yang diam semakin membuat kekhawatiran Soobin memuncak. "Mana yang sakit? Kak, ngomong dong aku takut. Kamu kenapa?"

Yeonjun akhirnya pulih dari kagetnya, berkedip cepat dan tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Soobin. Meski ia rasa usahanya sia-sia. Yeonjun meletakkan tas dan jas kerjanya di lantai sebelum menarik Soobin dalam pelukannya, menepuk pelan punggung pemuda itu. "Gimana mau ngomong, kamunya gak berhenti untuk kasih aku kesempatan jelasin."

Soobin mendorong Yeonjun untuk melihat keadaan yang lebih tua. Matanya basah menatap Yeonjun penuh tanya. Napasnya memburu, perasaan panik, kesal, sedih, takut semua berbaur menjadi satu membuatnya pening. "Binnie, hey, tenang. Aku gak papa. Aku gak luka, ini bukan darahku. Hey hey hey."

Yeonjun merangsek maju untuk kembali merengkuh Soobin yang mulai terisak. "Binnie aduh jangan nangis. _Baby_ sssh. Kakak gak papa, Kakak gak luka." Yeonjun terus membisikkan kalimat menenangkan untuk Soobin agar isakan itu berhenti. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Soobinnya khawatir.

"K-kamu darimana Kak? K- _hik_ -kenapa baru pulang?"

"Ada kecelakaan beruntun di jalan aku pulang. Salah satunya suami istri yang kayaknya lagi menuju rumah sakit karena istrinya sedang hamil besar." Yeonjun masih menepuk pelan punggung Soobin, mengusap tengkuk pemuda itu seraya mencium pelipisnya lembut. "Jalanan cukup sepi dan cuma ada segelintir orang yang lewat, termasuk Kakak. Jadi Kakak bantu mereka. Bawa ke rumah sakit, dan nunggu di IGD. Hp Kakak mati jadi gak bisa ngabarin kamu sama sekali."

Yeonjun dapat merasakan Soobin mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum membenamkan wajah di perpotongan lehernya. "Kamu pasti khawatir banget ya? Maafin Kakak ya. Kakak gak maksud buat kamu khawatir. _Please_ jangan nangis."

"Aku kira kamu kenapa-napa. Aku kira kamu pergi. Aku kira kamu udah gak akan pulang lagi."

"Kamu ngomong apa, hmm? Aku pasti pulang kok. Rumahku cuma satu, dimana ada kamu disitu rumah aku. Jangan mikir gitu."

Soobin hanya menggeleng tidak menjawab. Beberapa menit berlalu hanya diisi keheningan dimana Soobin masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya dan Yeonjun yang masih setia menepuk halus punggungnya. 

"Lepas dulu? Biar Kakak mandi dulu ya? Ini lengket semuanya. Kayaknya baju kamu ikutan kotor deh."

Soobin perlahan menarik diri dari Yeonjun. Tangannya mengusap jejak air mata yang tersisa sebelum digantikan oleh tangan Yeonjun yang kini sudah melekat di pipinya. Yeonjun menarik kepala Soobin mendekat untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi dan pipinya lalu tersenyum menatap Soobin yang masih sedikit tersedu. " _You look so cute_. Tapi Kakak lebih suka kamu senyum. Udah dong jangan nangis, nanti Kakak ikutan."

Ucapan Yeonjun membuat bibir Soobin mencebik, namun berhasil mengurangi gundah di hatinya. Paling tidak Yeonjun sudah disini, pulang kepadanya. 

"Kakak mandi dulu ya. Kamu juga ganti baju. Tuh kan bercaknya nempel." Yeonjun lalu mengambil tas dan jasnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum ia berlalu Soobin menggamit tangan yang lebih tua membuat Yeonjun menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Erm, gak papa." Lalu melepas pegangannya dan menggeleng. "Kakak butuh sesuatu? Air hangat? Coklat panas?"

"Air hangat aja. Kakak capek banget, mau cepat-cepat tidur."

Dan malam itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua bulan terakhir mereka tidur sambil merengkuh satu sama lain dengan Soobin yang berinisiatif meminta duluan kepada yang lebih tua.

Soobin bangun pertama kali pagi itu masih memeluk Yeonjun, hanya bergeser sedikit dari posisi mereka sebelum tidur semalam. Soobin tidak langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur, memilih untuk berdiam sedikit lebih lama dan memandang wajah terlelap Yeonjun yang tampak tenang. Ingin mengusap tulang pipi Yeonjun yang tinggi namun Soobin urung karena takut membangunkan pemuda itu. Yeonjun butuh tidur, ia butuh istirahat lebih lama sebelum berangkat kerja pagi ini.

Beberapa menit berselang, Soobin akhirnya bangkit setelah dengan hati-hati menggeser tubuhnya dari Yeonjun dan keluar dari kamar mereka menuju dapur. Hilangnya rasa yang sama pada pemuda kelahiran September itu tidak pula membuat Soobin melupakan kebiasaan dan kesukaan Yeonjun. Oleh karenanya ia berniat untuk membuatkan sarapan dan kopi yang biasa disantap Yeonjun sebelum pergi bekerja.

Soobin selalu ingin menyiapkan segala hal untuk Yeonjun, namun tampaknya pemuda itu selalu selangkah lebih awal dibandingkan dirinya setelah operasi itu. Yeonjun adalah hadiah untuk Soobin, dengan atau tanpa perasaan itu. Dan Soobin berjanji kali ini ia akan menjaga hadiah Tuhan untuknya dengan lebih baik lagi.

Soobin telah selesai mengoleskan lembaran roti terakhir ketika dirasakannya sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan hembusan napas di telinga kirinya. Ketiadaan rasa awas pada diri Soobin saat itu tak hanya mengagetkan Yeonjun yang menahan gerakannya sesaat, namun juga Soobin yang tampaknya mulai menerima perlakuan Yeonjun dengan lebih terbuka. Yeonjun pun terasa semakin rileks memeluk Soobin, melayangkan beberapa kecupan di pundak pemuda itu sebelum menyapanya lembut.

" _Good morning_."

Soobin mendengung. "Kakak gak siap-siap? Ini jam berapa?"

"Lima menit lagi." Soobin hanya mengangguk tidak menjawab.

"Bin, _is this okay_?"

"Apanya?"

"Kamu tahu apa." Yeonjun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Soobin. "Bukan berarti aku gak seneng. Tapi, apa kamu nyaman?"

Soobin membalikkan tubuh menghadap Yeonjun, namun masih membiarkan tangan Yeonjun bertengger di pinggulnya. "Maafin aku yang terkesan gak nyaman di sekitar kamu Kak. Aku hanya kaget, bukan berarti aku gak suka perlakuan kamu. Sungguh."

"Aku bukan mempermasalahkan itu, aku-" Ucapan Yeonjun terhenti, lebih tepatnya tidak sengaja terhenti karena kini Soobin memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam dan memagut bibir tebal Yeonjun dengan miliknya. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik kepalanya beberapa detik setelah.

"Kamu gak harus berjuang sendirian. Mulai saat ini aku ikut berjuang, ya? Gak hanya diam di tempat menunggu seperti sebelumnya. Biarin aku ikut menjemput perasaan itu sama kamu, Kak. Mungkin bukan perasaan yang persis sama seperti dulu tapi perasaan baru yang masih tetap cuma buat kamu."

**Epilog.**

Soobin dan Yeonjun kini sedang berbaring berdampingan dengan lengan Yeonjun menjadi bantal pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Keduanya memandang langit-langit kamar hotel tempat mereka kini menginap. Awalnya mereka ingin duduk santai di balkon, menikmati langit malam Eropa yang menurut ramalan cuaca akan cerah penuh gemintang. Apalah daya ketika ramalan itu meleset jauh dan memberikan mereka hujan yang cukup deras kini menghantam kaca pemisah antara kamar dan balkon. 

Dan lagi keduanya tidak begitu melayangkan protes pada semesta yang hadir di antara rencana. Selagi waktu mereka habiskan bersama, tak akan ada kata salah. 

"Kakak pernah bertanya-tanya gak kenapa dulu aku tiba-tiba berubah?"

"Hmm?" Dahi Yeonjun berkerut berusaha mengartikan ucapan Soobin. "Oh, setelah kecelakaan itu?"

"Ih, ngomongnya jangan seakan-akan Kakak yang kecelakaan dong."

"Hahaha, iya maaf. Pernah, tapi nunggu kamu cerita aja."

Soobin meraih tangan Yeonjun yang satunya, sebelum memainkan jari pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Siang hari waktu itu aku ke kolumbarium, tempat abu Sunhwan diletakkan." Soobin merasakan Yeonjun menoleh padanya namun ia hanya tersenyum menatap lurus ke atas sembari mengingat hari yang dimaksud. "Aku mau minta izin sama dia untuk mengajarkan jantung yang dia titipkan banyak hal termasuk mencintai kamu secara utuh dan tanpa batas. Hari itu aku mengadu, bercerita panjang di depan pasu miliknya. Mengucap terimakasih berulang kali hingga aku puas, dan berjanji akan menjaga dengan sepenuh hati hingga waktunya sampai untuk berhenti berdetak.

"Setelah dari sana, aku merasa ringan. Lalu bertekad untuk mengikuti saran Kak Seokjin memulai membuka diri sama kamu. Sama kita. Tapi mungkin tekadku kurang kuat saat itu, hingga Tuhan kembali turun tangan mengusir keraguan yang sempat hadir waktu menunggu kamu pulang dengan membuat kamu hampir gak pulang. Hingga yang tersisa di pikiranku saat itu hanyalah ketakutan, kemungkinan kehilangan kamu tanpa sempat berjuang."

Soobin diam sejenak, menautkan jari mereka dan menggegamnya erat sebelum dibawa ke bibir untuk dikecup pelan punggung tangan yang lebih tua. "Saat itu aku mulai merasa jantungku berdetak gak karuan waktu pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang kamu mulai menguasai. Dan aku sadar bahwa aku, lagi-lagi, cuma mau kamu ada di sisi aku."

Soobin lalu memutar tubuhnya menyamping menghadap Yeonjun yang kini juga sedang memandang tepat di netra teduh milik Soobin. Ia lalu memajukan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir ranum milik Yeonjun yang sedikit merekah. Ciuman itu lembut tanpa nafsu yang menggebu, hanya satu dari sekian banyak cara Soobin menyalurkan rasa yang membuncah di hatinya. Yeonjun melepas pagutan mereka setelah beberapa detik berlalu kemudian menempelkan dahi mereka dan mengecup singkat pangkal hidung Soobin.

" _Thank you_."

Soobin menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku yang berterimakasih. _Thank you for always staying_. Kakak, _this heart wasn't mine to begin with but you've made it to beat for you still. And I will make sure that it keeps beating for only you until the end of its time_."

" _I love you_."

" _I love you too_."

**Author's Note:**

> _Hehehehe, you've reached the end. Congratulations. Thank you for sparing your time reading this mess. <3_


End file.
